I'm Lost Without You
by Canada'sLittleMapleLover13
Summary: A girl who suffers from Xenophobia and Monophobia goes to her cousin's house with her older brother Alfred. But what happens when he missing brother Matthew is brought up among a group of boys she doesn't even know? How will she cope with her missing brother's disappearance... or worse, what will she do? Mild language and drug abuse. incest in later chapters. Don't like, don't read


"Alfie, wait! I'm scared…" I held Alfie's hand tighter as we walked through the gates up to our cousin Arthur's house. It was a warm summer night in the middle of August and the wind was gently blowing through my long curly brown hair, my ahoge sticking up and curling in the middle like it always did.

Hi, my name is Veronica Jones or Ronnie for short. I'm only 13 while big brother Alfie is 19. Tonight we were hanging at Arthur's house with some of his friends then sleeping over. I shifted my red and black backpack, becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

I mean, I'd be stuck in the house with big brother and my cousin and a ton of others that I don't know. As we walked up to the door Alfie pulled me close and whispered, "Stay close and don't talk to anyone but me or Arthur okay Ronnie?" I nodded silently and swallowed hard before walking in with him.

Everyone went silent when I walked in behind Alfie, most likely because they weren't expecting a girl, much less younger than them, to come to the sleep over. Shifting uncomfortably under everyone's gazes, I slid past them and into the spare bedroom that I would be using while the others would sleep in the living room.

I set up my bed, which was my blanket that my lost brother Mattie had given me before he went missing last July, my teddy bear my mother had given me, and my pillow. After setting everything else up, I took out my ds, iPod, video game system, a few games and movies and placed them on the bed.

I walked into the kitchen silently, curious as to what the boys in the other room were talking about. Grabbing a bag of cheese-it and jar of maple syrup, I sat back down at the table, listening in on the boys and my brother,

"-no way will I let you touch my baby sister!" Alfie whispered loudly.

What I presumed to be a German then replied, "Well at least introduce us to _frauline._ I'm sure she'd be bored all night with no one to talk to."

I sighed before heading back to my room and sitting down in front of the TV after shutting of the lights. I put my headset on, allowing me to speak to other players as I started a game of MW3 with my guy friends.

"Hey, Max, I'm over Arthur's house tonight so it's just gonna be me, no Alfie. Oh, dude, I found a cheat code that unlocks the sniper rifle and extra- care bombing package early on… Okay, ready for it?" I pressed the x button on my xbox360 game controller, letting me switch from my handgun to the rifle. "Okay, the code is x, down, left, right, down. Got it? Awesome, let's go zombie hunting!"

Too into my game, I hadn't heard Alfie or Arthur call me to dinner since I was practically shouting at Max because he was on the other side of the battlefield fighting off the zombies. Arthur finally came up and unplugged my headphones, cutting me from the game.

"ARTHUR?! I was on like level 56 and in a conversation with Max!" I pouted, "Now he's gonna die…" Arthur rolled his emerald green eyes before sighing, "You can continue the game later, right now it's dinner time." "Is everyone else still there?" I asked. Arthur frowned, "Of course-" "Then I'm not going down." I interrupted.

"Yes you bloody will!" Arthur fumed. Sighing I got up and followed him out of the dark room into the hallway into the brightly lit kitchen, which is why I had to shield my eyes, "Arthur, why is it so bright? I was having a conversation when you interrupted me…" I frowned before sitting next to Alfie, ignoring everyone's stares. Alfie turned to me, "What's wrong Ronnie?" Pouting I replied, "Artie cut my conversation short with Max while we were playing MW3. He's probably dead and cursing me now… And I had just told him the cheat code too!"

Finally I shut up and looked around the room at the others, blushing when they all stared at me. Alfie stood up and looked at everyone to stop talking; when they did he cleared his throat and said, "Alright dudes, this is my awesome little sis Ronnie. She loves video games, wrestling and any typical guy thing." Frowning, I punched him in the shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Yeah anyways, I'm Ronnie; nice to meet you guys. Alfie is my older brother and well… Mattie, well let's not talk about him," I said nervously as I sat down and ate my dinner quietly. Most of the dinner went by quietly before one of the guys, a Spaniard named Antonio, asked who Matthew was.

As soon as he asked, my mind was flooded with memories of me and him always playing chess or dress up together; until he disappeared last July when the only clue left was a puddle of his blood. It was a few minutes or so that I realized I was crying into Alfie's chest. Pushing him away, I ran back to my room crying, mourning my lost brother.

After I had cried myself out, I changed out of my green blouse that matched my eyes and blue jeans and into a pair of red and blue plaid pajama pants and tank top with Mattie's maple leaf hockey jersey over it.

Exhausted from crying, I decided to cut the night short of video games and took my Xenophobic, Athazagoraphobic, and Monophobic pills. I was diagnosed with Xenophobia and Monophobia shortly after Mattie had gone missing. After taking my pills, I slid into bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

A/N: Monophobia- fear of being alone for long periods of time.

Xenophobia- fear of strangers or foreigners.

Athazagoraphobia- fear of being forgotten, being ignored, or forgeting.

These medical terms are real and can cause paranoia, anxiety attacks, and/or more built up fears. I ask respectfully that these symtoms and diseases should be taken seriously.

Thank you and please review.


End file.
